


Jousting

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jousting

Title: Jousting  
Author: Starfleetdream

Series: NEW TOS (ATOS)  
Codes: Sa/Am  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer:  
Feedback: Yes, please  
Summary: They spar…

**Jousting**

by

Starfleetdream

"You did that? Well, that's ridiculous!" Amanda snorted.

Sarek of Vulcan turned toward his human companion, robes swirling in the hall. He engaged his controls, ensuring that his face remained impassive as he faced her. He would not rise to the bait. He noted to himself - even as he replied, "Precisely what do you find 'ridiculous,' Dr. Grayson?" - that his response to her occasional outbursts had changed since they first met a few months ago.

Whereas initially he had had to quell actual irritation with her frequently emotional provocations, now he found he experienced a certain ...amusement. And further, almost a sort of ...pleasure, if he dared admit that, in schooling his response (or lack thereof) to them. It was a kind of game between them, he realized, an illogical game, but an intellectually stimulating one, for him to anticipate what was likely to trigger an opening salvo from her, and for her in turn to demonstrate logic to justify the emotion behind it. It was strangely gratifying to him that she almost unerringly did produce a valid line of reasoning, even if emotionally based, a kind of illogical logic.

She was answering his question. "It's ridiculous to expect a bus load of school children to remain silent for the entire time they are touring the Embassy. It's just not realistic!"

"Vulcan children would behave thusly."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Mr. Ambassador, you are ambassador to Earth, not Vulcan." He arched a brow. She was challenging him, in that peculiar verbally pugnacious way of hers. He considered the fact that he would not tolerate this sort of behavior from anyone else, with the possible exception of Soran (and Soran would never behave in such a way) - no one but her. Why he granted her this unique dispensation, he was not entirely sure.

Amanda continued, "It's just not normal for human children. You can ask them to behave quietly, of course, but to expect them to be utterly silent for an hour and a half is just not going to happen. No wonder the principal withdrew her request for a tour."

She looked up at him, eyes twinkling now with mischief. "You know, for one of our outings I could take you to visit a school, so you could see Terran kids in their native environment." She waited a beat. "But I don't think you could stand it."

He did not disappoint. He drew himself up before firmly responding, "I believe I would be equal to such a challenge."

Amanda's laughter filled the hallway. She got him. "I have no doubt that you are, Ambassador," she smiled, and was rewarded a moment later with a responding light in his eyes. Light that enticingly enhanced his aquiline good looks.

She had been teasing him, he realized, and he relaxed ever so slightly. Acknowledging that the point was hers with his eyes, he held her gaze for a moment. "Perhaps I shall modify my response to the principal. I believe our delegation could withstand hosting a tour of school children even if their behavior is not quite up to Vulcan standards."

"Very...diplomatic of you, sir. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations?" she replied, eyes still twinkling.

Sarek maintained his steady gaze. "Indeed."

END

 


End file.
